


The Birthday Proposal

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Aidan Turner's 31st birthday and Mammoth Studios have thrown him a birthday party to celebrate. His girlfriend Amber is with him. Could he be going to ask her something that if she says yes will give him the best birthday present EVER?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Proposal

It had been a long day on the Poldark set and Aidan Turner was looking forward to the end of filming for the day. It was his 31st birthday and Mammoth Studios had arranged a party for him. He knew he would have lots of gifts to open as fans had been invited to send him cards and gifts to open at the party. He was also looking forward to celebrating his birthday with his girlfriend Amber who was at the set that day.   
“Action” the director called out.  
Aidan began moving performing the scene they were working on. A few minutes later it was in the can and they moved on to the next set up. After another half an hour of work filming was finally over for the day. Aidan joined Amber who had been quietly watching him work.  
“I need to get changed and then we can go to my party,” he said.  
His party was being held in Bristol which was where the gifts and cards had been sent to.  
“Alright. You looked amazing and you did amazing today,” Amber said.  
“I’m beat. I can’t wait to have a few drinks. I need them,” Aidan said.  
He was also very excited as he was planning to propose to Amber at the birthday party. Hopefully it would be caught on film and if she said yes it would be the most amazing birthday present ever.

“I’m looking forward to the party. Should be fun,” Amber said.  
“Yes it should. I’ll just go and de Poldark,” Aidan said.  
He kissed her on the cheek then headed in the direction of the hair and makeup trailer to get changed. It had been a closed filming which meant fans were not able to come along and watch. As Amber was Aidan’s girlfriend she was allowed to watch but sworn to secrecy.  
“Are you guys doing anything for Aidan’s birthday?” one of the crew asked.  
“I think Aidan would like to but it won’t be until after the party this evening,” Amber said.  
She and the crew continued to chat until Aidan reappeared now dressed in blue skinny jeans, a blue-grey t-shirt with a blue jacket over the top.  
“Hey again babe,” he said, coming up behind Amber and sliding his arms around her waist. She smiled and leant back into him as he kissed her cheek again.  
“Ready to go?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I am. I’ll need to grab my bag from the trailer though,” Aidan said.  
“See you guys,” Amber said.  
“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Aidan said.

He let Amber go and slid his hand into hers as they began walking over to the trailer where he’d gotten changed. When they got there he went inside and got the black leather bag he kept his stuff in and then they were off. The party was taking place there in Cornwell and a car was waiting to drive them to the venue of the party.  
“So what did you think of my work today babe?” Aidan asked, after they settled into their seats in the car.  
“You were awesome. I especially liked the scene where you where scything shirtless. You looked so sexy,” Amber said.  
“Were you drooling over my hairy chest?” Aidan asked.  
“Uh well yeah of course,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad you like it. Some girls prefer their guys not to be hairy. I wouldn’t wax for anything. I like my hairiness,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah your chest hair makes you very manly,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan and squeezed his hand as they were holding hands their fingers entwined.

They had been together for eight months after Amber had bumped into Aidan on the street one day and they’d gotten talking. They’d continued to encounter each other again and again and Aidan had fallen in love with Amber. They were still living separately as Amber didn’t want to move in with Aidan unless they got married.  
“Are your family going to be at the party tonight?” Amber asked.  
“Nah but they sent me gifts. I opened those this morning after I got up,” Aidan said.  
He went on to tell Amber what he had received.  
“Very nice,” Amber said.  
“I’ll show you next time you’re at mine,” Aidan said.  
“I can’t wait,” Amber said.  
“I’m just glad you’re coming to the party with me,” Aidan said.  
“It should be a lot of fun. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan again and he smiled back.  
“Will there be fans at the party tonight?” Amber asked.  
“I think local fans have been invited and its possible people might have travelled,” Aidan said.

Amber wondered what food and drink would be there. Neither of them had had dinner and would be having dinner after the party. Amber knew Aidan was hoping there would be Irish cream cupcakes and Guinness there. Both knew that Aidan could only have one or two drinks as he had to work the next day. But they were planning to hit the town with a vengeance on the weekend and Amber knew Aidan was planning on hitting the Guinness to celebrate.   
“I bet you’ll have loads of gifts and cards to open,” Amber said.  
“Yup I’d say so,” Aidan said.  
A few minutes later they arrived at the party venue. Alighting from the car they made their way inside. The room the party was being held in was decorated with balloons and streamers which were orange, green and white.  
“Very nice,” Aidan said.  
The party organiser came up to them and greeted Aidan and steered him to the front of the room where there were some tables that were piled high with gifts and cards for Aidan. He looked surprised at the number of gifts and cards that had been sent to him. Amber wasn’t sure what to do but some of the fans who were there came up to her and started talking to her. She chatted with the fans until the present opening got underway. It was exciting to see what was inside the presents and Aidan’s reaction to the gifts. Every so often he showed Amber something he’d been given and grinned. Then all of a sudden he gestured to Amber wanting her to join him so she made her way over to him.

“I have something I want to ask you babe,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and got down on one knee and Amber gasped her hands flying over her mouth as she realised what he was going to ask her. Aidan took her left hand in his and smiling at Amber, looked deep in her eyes.  
“Babe I love you so much. We’ve been together for 8 months now and I’ve loved every minute of it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Amber Reigns will you take this ring,” he held out an open ring box with a beautiful gold and diamond ring in it, “and say yes to being my bride and wife,” Aidan said.  
“Yes yes YES,” Amber said.  
She smiled through the tears of joy that were falling as Aidan took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Then getting to his feet he drew her close and kissed her, their kiss quickly deepening. The fans had been stunned into silence but they began to cheer and clap as Aidan and Amber hugged and hugged.   
“You’ve just given me the best birthday present ever babe,” Aidan said, when they came up for air.  
He had this big smile on his face as he was the happiest man on the planet. Someone passed him a glass of Guinness.   
“To Aidan and Amber. Congratulations on your engagement. Bottoms up!” someone said.  
Aidan and Amber, who had a glass of wine, drank from their glasses. Then Aidan resumed opening presents. Amber returned to where she had been before and examined her ring. The fans were a bit subdued but slowly began congratulating her

Finally Aidan had opened all the presents and cards and the partying could really start. A birthday cake with 31 candles was bought out and Aidan’s jaw dropped.   
“Aww you shouldn’t have,” Aidan said.  
He blew out the candles and suddenly they lit up again as they were trick candles. Amber could barely contain her laughter. She had been the one to suggest the trick candles as she was sure Aidan would find it funny. He looked confused and blew out the candles again and again they lit up again. After a few more tries of blowing out the candle the penny dropped and Aidan roared with laughter.  
“Was this your idea?” Aidan asked looking at Amber.  
“Guilty,” Amber admitted.  
“I’ll get you back later,” Aidan said.  
He finally got the candles to go out then cut the cake and everyone sang happy birthday to him. Amber sang along and when they got to happy birthday dear Aidan she sang happy birthday my darling. 

Aidan re-joined Amber after the cake was handed out and he was given a piece and someone bought around a plate of Irish cream cupcakes.   
“Mmm yummy,” Aidan said taking two.  
He was onto his second glass of Guinness and told Amber he would leave it at that since he had to work the next day. Amber smiled as Aidan ate the cupcakes. She could see that he was enjoying them and wasn’t surprised when he got some more. They spent the next hour or so socialising with the fans and other people at the party. Everyone wanted to congratulate them on their engagement and Amber enjoyed being the centre of attention along with Aidan. At the end of the party they got another cheer from the partygoers and then they left as they were going to go into town and have dinner together. The car was waiting for them and Aidan told the driver where they wanted to go.  
“I’m going to remember this birthday for a long long time,” Aidan said.  
The End


End file.
